Uryū Ishida
Uryū Ishida (in Japanese: 石田 雨竜, Ishida Uryū) was one of the main protagonists and later a main antagonist in the anime and manga series , and later serves as one of Yhwach's henchmen in order to kill the Soul King and destroy Soul Society. However, it's later revealed that he actually joined the Wandenreich to avenge his mother's death by killing Yhwach. In the beginning of the series, Uryū and Ichigo met on unfriendly terms, though after a competition to see whom can slay the highest number of Hollows, Uryū became an ally to Ichigo and his friends. He is voiced by in Japanese and in English, the former of whom also voices Sasuke Uchiha and the latter of whom also voices Takaya Sakaki. Betrayal and Joining Wandenreich In The Thousand-Year Blood War arc, Uryu joins the Wandenreich when Haschwalth brings him to the Yhwach. He was later named Yhwach's successor to the Wandenreich army to take down the Soul King and destroy Soul Society. Several days later, When Uryu decide to go to Yhwach room on the night, he later suspect by Haschwalth, questioned him why, but Uryu simply tell to him why he become very different on the night.After Haschwalth tells him that all Quincy are connected to Yhwach and explains Yhwach's unique power and the way he can carve an initial directly into a person's soul, Uryu questions how this is possible, leading Haschwalth to say that Yhwach has already carved an initial into Uryu's soul through having him drink the cup filled with his blood. A shocked Uryū is pinned to the wall by Haschwalth who states that there is no way out of this for Uryū, and that even though he only joined the Wandenreich to avenge his mother he hasn't had any way out since the beginning. Uryū then listens to Haschwalth as he explains Yhwach's need for battle and death and that all Sternritter live and die for their emperor. When Ichigo approaches the tower, Uryū steps forward and fires a Heilig Pfeil at him, prompting Ichigo to deflect it before realizing who fired it. As Ichigo expresses shock at his appearance, Uryū tells him to go home and states Ichigo cannot defeat Yhwach. When Ichigo demands to know why he is here, Uryū unleashes Licht Regen upon him, but the barrage is blocked by Santen Kesshun as Orihime and Sado emerge from a Garganta. Yhwach informs Uryū that this goodbye will be permanent, prompting Uryū to state he knows this as he, Yhwach, and Haschwalth ascend into the air before vanishing in a flash of light. Uryu later declared Yhwach to be "his majesty" and proceeded to destroy Kamikake, the one thing keeping the Soul King together, keeping Soul Society and all other worlds in temporary balance. He fired multiple Quincy arrows at Yoruichi and Ichigo, severely injuring Yoruichi in the process, and Ichigo along with his team fall from the Palace. When Lille Barro decide to finish them, Uryu stop him to shoot them and make him believe they will die cause fall from the high place, which Gerard Valkyrie applause him because he do a great job even he is a newbie on the Wandenreich. Uryuu seen on some place on wahrlet , thinking about what his father do with his mother dead body. Haschwalth found him, and asking about his betrayal to Wandenreich using his Almighty power . Uryu still denying , and Haschwalth attack him in order to find his truth. When Uryu tell to him to stop as Haschwalth slash him with his sword and throw him from the palace, he unintentionally meet Ichigo again. Revealing the truth When Chad and Orihime arrive, they are see Ichigo meet Uryu again. However, Haschwalth still wanted to find the "proof" of Uryu indeed still have loyalty with Wandenreich. Uryu shoot heilig pfeil to Ichigo , but he success to dodge it with Zanpakuto. Ichigo ask him why he must do this, but Uryu refuse to answer and use Seele Schneider to make Ichigo , Chad and Orihime fall to wahrwlet., but Orihime success use her Santen Kesshun to save all of them. Uryu stop attacking them, and Ichigo ask to Uryu about his reason. Ichigo ask why he must join Wandenreich or if he still not understand about where is come from . But Uryu ask back to Ichigo if he ask all his Question but he still wanted to fight with him, and he give him a sun key .He order to Ichigo to use the key to leave him and back to human world, and he will stay on wahrwelt ,so he can takedown the palace alone. He explain that only him who can destroy the wahrwalt using Leidenhalt and claim that only him who can do this alone.However, after he finish explain his reason and wanted to spell his friend to back to human world, Haschwalth come from the dark and finding about his truth. He reveal that he already destroyed one leading to the human world due to knowing what Uryū was planning. He then declares that he will deal with them before Yhwach wakes up, leading Uryū to realize that as long as Haschwalth possesses The Almighty, Yhwach is no longer omniscient or omnipotent. He order to Ichigo and the others to quickly to rush to the room where Yhwach sleep. Ichigo argues, but Uryū assures his friend that he will not die and smiling at him, which finally Ichigo agree and go to find Yhwach. Battle with Haschwalth that he fail to taken down him.]]When Ichigo and the other leave, Uryu ask to Haschwalth why he not chase them.Haschwalth replies that he knows they will perish, and Uryū says that fate could be changed. Haschwalth begin to attack him, as two begin to clash. In the morning, Haschwalth noticing that his power begin return again from Yhwach, and Uryu(who already battered and bleeding by him but still can stand) state to him that he fail to take down him before the sun rise. But Haschwalth simply mocking him that he now look like the animal who already being beaten, drenched in blood and writhing in the floor. Uryu state that its the first time he being compared with the animal. Haschwalth tell to him that he do a miscalculation to kill him in the night, but his power still more suited for combat that Yhwach especially for against someone and He start to attack Uryu again, proclaim that he shouldn't make any mistake against.Uryū is incapacitated by Haschwalth and lies bloodied on the floor as Haschwalth tells him about how his life is decided by scales, although he cannot tell what the scales have caused Uryū to become. Uryū gets to his knees and forms a new Heilig Bogen as he states that he himself will not know until all the Wandenreich has fallen. Assuming a battle stance, Uryū asks Haschwalth why he is concerned about what kind of person Uryū is and points out that he should be trying to kill him instead of asking him so many questions. When Haschwalth reminds him that he has already seen a future where all of Uryū's allies die, Uryū states that this is subject to change as he proved earlier, prompting Haschwalth to admit that this is true before revealing that The Almighty possesses a far more terrifying ability than the power to see the future when used by Yhwach. As Uryū demands to know what he means, Haschwalth promises to tell him after they finish their battle before declaring that it is time for Uryū to place everything upon his broken scales as he attacks. Haschwalth tells to injured Uryu about his Schirft, The Balance which allows him to distribute misfortune to the fortunate and redirect all misfortune that would occur to him into his Freund Schild, a shield on his arm. He also tell to him that Uryu has no chance to win, but Uryu simple reply with to tell if he wanted to see his Schirft. Haschwalth Suddenly injured, and Uryu tell to about his Schifrt , The Antithesis. Which he could reverse what occurred between himself and Haschwalth, simultaneously healing himself while grievously wounding his opponent. Shocked by this statement, Uryū demands to know if this has something to do with the true power of The Almighty, but Haschwalth merely claims that he was right to try and kill Uryū as soon as possible, prompting Uryū to attempt to leave the area. Sadly, Haschwalth using the Balance before Uryu success to leave it and make him injured again, claim that even his Antithesis indeed splendid but unable to beat his Balance. Haschwalth declare to Uryu that he has no chance to winning from him. When he attempt to crawling away from him, prompting Haschwalth to note his tenacity before preparing to impale him as he states that Uryū is simply a human who desperately clings to his own beliefs, and prepare to kill him with his sword . Trivia *Many fans speculation that he maybe have feeling to Orihime Inoue. **Amazingly, Uryu's "Antithesis" is quiet resemble with Orihime's Soten Kisshun. Both of the power are reverse the current phenomenon or situation, even though the method of use is different. *It is unknown if he still have "Antithesis" after Yhwach's demise. Some fans believe he still have it due to his 2nd time to survive from Auswhelen. See also * * Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Strategic Category:Aristocrats Category:Right-Hand Category:Related to Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Wealthy Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Villains